theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aquata
Princess Aquata is a mermaid who first appeared in Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. She later appeared in its TV series and direct-to-video sequels The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Info In the early media, Aquata is the oldest daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. Aquata has a coral blue tail and wears a matching seashell bikini top. She has brown eyes and brown hair with curly bangs that is worn in a ponytail tied up with a band of white pearls, but this is only in the prequel movie since in the main movie, the books and toyline, all of the mermaid sisters have blue eyes. In the broadway musical, she is portrayed by Kay Trinidad with green hair and a pink spiral shell bikini top. Her name means "watery" in Latin. In extension media released from 1989 onward, she is the 4th after Arista, Attina, and Andrina eldest daughter of King Triton and thus is likely the next-in-line to the Atlantican throne. However, in the prequel film, she is said to be the fourth oldest, with Attina being described as the oldest, which is the reverse of the main movie and books. Her personality is not well-defined until her appearance in books and comics following the movie. In the books, she is very good at dancing and has studied ballet. However in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, it is stated that she danced like "a spastic piece of kelp". She also likes her favorite toy, Mr. Fuzzyfinkle, the pink plush seahorse with purple eyes. In the books, she considers herself ready to be Queen. Story in the "Little Mermaid" (movies/shows) Aquata first appears in the "Daughters of Triton" sequence, where she is the first to be introduced. Afterward, she appears only in cameos alongside her sisters. Almost off-screen, she asks "What's with her lately?" as Ariel passes the vanities. At the end of the film, Aquata is shown to attend Ariel's wedding to Eric. (Disney Comics) Aquata appears prominently in the official Disney comic "Serpent Teen", which takes place before the first film. The beginning reveals that Aquata, as the oldest, is being groomed to take over the role of Queen of Atlantica. When Triton goes away on business, Aquata is left in charge. However, she has problems controlling the adventurous Ariel, who misses a music practice when doing adventures. Aquata is shown to worry that she is not up to the task of becoming Queen, as she cannot get her sisters to take her seriously. Later, when Ariel is captured by a race called the Moray, Aquata decides to find her, but is captured herself. Aquata is scheduled to be fed to a sea monster called the Serpentine, but later takes advantage of a distraction to escape. However, she is forced to leave Ariel behind, and decides to go get help. After informing Triton of the problem, Triton asks Aquata as to why she left Ariel behind. Aquata explains that she didn't have the resources to handle the rescue on her own, and realized that a ruler must sometimes do things they don't want to do. She apologizes for her failure, and says that she understands if Triton chooses not to leave her in charge again. Triton points out that she maturely took responsibility when something went wrong, learned a few lessons, and says that she hadn't failed. He then leaves Aquata in charge of Atlantica as he goes to deal with the Moray. The Little Mermaid (TV Series) She appears in some TV episodes, although her pearly hairband isn't drawn right. In the episode "Beached", she is preparing for the Carnival of Tides when putting on red seashell earrings. She feels a little tired as seen in the episode "Land Of The Dinosaurs". The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Aquata appears in a cameo role, and is seen with her sisters at Melody's christening. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Aquata is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Aquata and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Aquata and the other girls join her the next night. However, Triton finds out after being informed by Marina, and punishes Aquata and the others by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. On Sora's Team As Ariel joined Sora's team, Aquata and her other sisters visit the team when they want to help in any possible ways they can, even on missions. Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mermaids Category:Siblings Category:Living characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Comedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Daughters Category:Aunts Category:Pure of Heart Category:Danish characters Category:European characters Category:Scandinavian characters